The Glitz of it All
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: Interviews are awkward enough, but having an interview with your former enemy—your incredibly GORGEOUS former enemy—is even worse. The sexual tension is high, and Harry is more than willing to let Draco have his way.


Harry Potter sat in the stylish waiting room of _Glitz_ magazine, his résumé held tightly in one hand, his photography portfolio in the other. This was the job of his dreams, the one he'd been waiting for. This was quite possibly the interview that would shape the rest of his life. Hermione would _kill_ him if she knew he was here right now—in the waiting room of England's most popular gay men's magazine. He couldn't help the way he was drawn to the provocative photos within the magazine's glossy pages. This was what he had wanted to do for years.

Yes, Harry James Potter, hero of the magical world, wanted to photograph gay porn. Was that really so horrible? He was a good photographer—great, even. No one could argue with that fact. He'd already won over the first three rounds of interviewers. Now all that remained was impressing the editor. How hard could it be?

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up at the smiling face of the bleach blonde secretary. She was still smacking on the same piece of chewing gum she had been gnawing on when he arrived nearly half an hour ago. He forced back a shudder at the disgusting popping noises echoing from her mouth.

"Dray will see you now." Harry nodded and stood, following her through the frosted glass door at the rear of the room. High class offices lined the walls, the center of the room filled with cubicles. She led him to the back of the space where a door stood open, beckoning him into a lush private office. She closed the door behind him, making her way back to her own desk.

Harry took a seat in one of the leather arm chairs before the large mahogany desk and looked around him. Framed prints of covers from past issues of _Glitz_ lined the walls. Large floor-to-ceiling windows covered the western wall, giving a spectacular view of the city beyond. Harry was admiring the view when he heard the door open behind him. He turned and immediately felt all the colour drain from his face, his breath catching in his throat.

The name the secretary had called the editor hadn't fully registered in Harry's mind. There could be any number of people named something like Dray, after all. He never would have imagined it belonged to the man before him. Draco Malfoy shut the door behind him, his eyes still fixed on the paper in his hand as he stepped forward.

"Mister uh…Pot—" his voice cut off suddenly as he looked up, eyes wide with shock. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither able to speak. Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest and a heat rising in his body. It wasn't, however, a heat he would have expected in this situation. And it wasn't one he appreciated.

But how could he help it? Malfoy looked _hot_. His hair had grown out only slightly, the fringe still hanging seductively across his silver-gray eyes. It didn't surprise him at all that Malfoy would wear a silk shirt, but the fact that the slick black fabric hung so perfectly and clung so deliciously to his body was unexpected. And those trousers… _Bloody hell._ Harry shook his head, standing and offering his hand to the blonde. No matter what their past held or what Harry's current thoughts were of the former Slytherin, this was still an interview and he would treat it as such.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, waiting patiently for the blonde to shake his hand. Draco did so, his eyes not leaving Harry's.

"Potter," he replied shortly. "Good to see you. Have a seat." He moved around the desk, sitting in the high back leather chair. "I've just been going over your résumé and past interviews with my colleagues. I must say you have them impressed."

"Thank you."

"It says here that you did some free lance work for a few other magazines. Care to enlighten me?"

"I've done shots for _ShOUT_ and _Q_, as well as some private shoots for paying clients."

"Do you have any of those shots with you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Harry offered up his portfolio, trying hard to keep his hand from shaking. The blonde took it, putting his feet up on the desk and leaning back in his chair as he flipped through the pages. His eyes widened and his expression became serious.

"These are brilliant," he said, studying one photo in particular rather closely. "I love this shot you did for World AIDS Day. It's incredible."

"Thank you," Harry replied, grinning. "I'm rather fond of that one myself."

Malfoy flipped a few more pages, his eyes growing even wider for a moment before he looked up at Harry and smirked.

"Well, well, well, Potter. These here are rather racy. I wouldn't have thought you'd have the nerve."

"A client gets what a client wants. I assume you're talking about the bondage shoot?" Malfoy nodded.

"You're comfortable with shooting nudes?"

"Of course."

"And pornographic material?"

"Yes."

"Would you be available for a test shoot? I'd liked to see what you can do with our boys downstairs."

"Yeah, sure."

"Next Thursday work? Three o'clock?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

><p>To say that Harry was nervous about his shoot at <em>Glitz <em>would have been an understatement. He'd never been more anxious in his life. The fact that Draco Malfoy—scratch that—an incredibly sexy, totally edible Draco Malfoy was going to be watching him photograph naked men was enough to send anyone into a permanent state of panic. Nevertheless, he walked into the lobby of _Glitz_ with his head held high and a charming, confident smile on his face. A young, twenty-something male assistant led him to the elevator and down two floors to the studio. Harry felt the knot in his stomach give a painful lurch as he stepped out of the elevator. Malfoy turned to face him, along with several of the higher-ups Harry had met during previous interviews.

"Potter," Malfoy called, stepping forward. He shook Harry's hand. Harry had to fight to keep his eyes from raking over the blonde's body. _What is with him and silk shirts?_

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry smiled as confidently as he could manage. He shook the hands of the other three men.

"Shall we get started?" the blonde asked, gesturing to the far side of the room. A black leather sofa was placed before a scarlet red backdrop. Lights surrounded the area, a high-end camera facing the set. Harry took a deep breath and dropped his bag at the side of the room, shucking off his jacket. Another assistant came bustling over to take it from him. "Let me introduce our models." Three men stepped forward at Malfoy's wave. Harry smiled at the three models. It was hard to tell which was the most attractive, though (in Harry's opinion) none compared to the blonde beside him.

"Anthony," the first, a tall man with shining brown hair, said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Devon," said the next, a dirty-blonde.

"Gavin," put in the third, his hair a smooth black. His ebony skin was smooth against Harry's as they shook hands.

"Good to meet you," Harry replied. Malfoy nodded toward the set.

"We figured you could start with Devon and maybe add Anthony in after a few shots," Malfoy said. "Those two work well together." Harry nodded, rolling his shoulders and stepping up to the camera as Devon stepped onto the platform. Malfoy leaned in close to Harry's ear as he passed. "He's all yours, Potter." Harry suppressed a shiver as the blonde's warm breath ghosted over his ear.

"Alright, Devon," Harry began, getting into the zone. "Let's do a few warm ups, alright? Just relax and give me a few smooth, sexy poses, alright?" Devon nodded and Harry began to snap pictures as the blonde moved from pose to pose. Harry grinned. "That's brilliant Devon. You wanna go ahead and take your shirt off for me?" He snapped a few more shots, but didn't feel so confident in what he was capturing. He stepped around the camera and onto the set to speak with Devon alone. He whispered to him for a few moments. When he turned around he saw Malfoy looking at him with an odd expression. He smiled and winked, stepping back to the camera.

Devon seemed more confident in himself now, and he began to show it in his poses. Of his own accord, he unzipped his pants, ran a hand along his chest and pinched a nipple. His eyes fluttered closed. The temperature in the room rose several degrees. Harry grinned broadly and motioned for Anthony to join Devon. The other man removed his shirt and stepped onto the platform. Devon smirked at him and clutched his waist, pulling the brunette against him. The men kissed, Anthony's hands running over the blonde's chest.

"Excellent, boys," Harry called as he clicked the camera. The two men moved to the sofa, Anthony spreading his body over Devon's, their lips meeting fiercely as Devon shoved his hand down Anthony's trousers. The shoot went on for nearly another hour, Harry snapping photo after photo as the men further undressed each other, moved into more provocative poses, began to pleasure each other. After a rather spectacular shot of Devon's body arching as he came, his prick buried in Anthony's throat, Harry called it a wrap. The team applauded, and the boys parted, Devon still panting. Anthony smirked at him, patting him on the arse as he fastened his trousers. Harry shook the models' hands and thanked them for their work. He turned to the four men in whose hands his future with the company rested. He was met with applause and grinned.

"We'll take a look at the shots once they're developed," Malfoy said as he walked Harry to the main lobby half an hour later, "and we'll be in touch." He held out his hand. Harry grinned and shook it.

"Thank you," he replied and headed out to his car.

* * *

><p>The phone call came three days later. Malfoy was requesting a face-to-face meeting with him as soon as possible. Harry made an appointment with the secretary for the following day and found himself sitting nervously in the waiting room of <em>Glitz<em> once more. When the secretary led him back, Malfoy was already waiting in his office. He stood, shook Harry's hand, and offered him a seat. Harry took it and willed his hands to stop shaking. On the desk lay the black portfolio containing the shots from Harry's test shoot. He swallowed as Malfoy pushed it towards him.

"Take a look," he said, leaning back in his chair. Harry opened the portfolio and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. They were good—probably the best he'd done in a while. He smirked as he flipped the page, his eyes landing on the blow job shots. "They came out well, wouldn't you say?"

Harry nodded. "I think so," he replied, closing the portfolio and setting it back on the desk. Malfoy looked him over.

"When can you start?"

* * *

><p>Harry Potter had never been happier in his life, he was quite sure. He'd been working at <em>Glitz<em> for four months now and his shots had brought the magazine's sales up fifteen percent, earning him a decent pay raise. The public began to demand more of the magazine, and the models were beginning to feel the strain.

"Hold on, Devon," Harry called, sighing. He stepped back from the camera, running a hand through his already messy hair. "You're not getting it. It looks forced." They were in the middle of an S and M shoot for that month's issue. Devon was far too stiff as he held Gavin's head at his prick. The model crossed his arms.

"I don't get what you want from me," he said defiantly. "I'm doing the best I can."

"What's the problem here?" A cool voice asked. Harry turned to find Draco beside him. The blonde had taken to watching the shoots after Harry's second month.

"You're photographer's an arse," Devon called. Draco turned a glare on him.

"Watch it, McCleary! Harry's the reason you've still got a job!"

Harry put his hand on Draco's arm, holding him back. "It's alright," he said. "Take a break, Devon. Go have a cigarette." The model sulked off, heading towards his dressing room. Harry sighed.

"Don't let him talk to you that way," Draco said. "You're brilliant. He's mediocre." Harry smiled faintly.

"Thanks."

"You look tired."

"I am. Haven't been sleeping to well recently. I'll admit, I'm rather worried about this issue. It's really challenging me."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can better convey what I'm picturing. Devon just doesn't seem to be getting it."

"Can you use Anthony?"

"Still out with that flu he picked up in Mexico."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment or two, then nodded. "I'll do it."

"What?" Harry blinked.

"I'll do it. I was a model for six years before they offered me the editor position here." Harry stared at him in surprise. Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not that big a deal, Potter. What do you want me to do?" Harry nodded.

"Take off your shirt." The blonde did as he was told and stepped onto the platform. Harry motioned for Gavin to join him. The model seemed a little nervous at working with the editor, but the seductive light in Draco's eyes must have soothed him. He dropped to his knees, his hands reaching for the blonde's trousers. Harry returned to his camera. Around the room, the crew was gathering, whispering to each other as they watched. "Alright, Draco," Harry began, trying to find just the right way to word his requests. "It's S and M, so I basically want you to be dominant. Control him. Make him know you're the one with the power, that he's the submissive." Draco nodded. Harry took a deep breath and looked through the lense. He swallowed hard at the sight before him.

Draco was gazing down at Gavin with the perfect mix of desire, dominance, and lust. Gavin—as well as everyone else in the room—was immediately under his spell. Draco unfastened his trousers, letting them slip off his hips. He dug his fingers roughly into Gavin's dark hair, pulling his head forward towards his cock. Gavin took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and looking up at Draco from under his lashes. Harry began snapping pictures, trying to ignore the growing tightness of his trousers. Draco threw his head back, his nails scraping across Gavin's bare shoulder.

"Fuck," Harry whispered, biting back a groan. He tried not to picture himself in Gavin's place, but it was getting harder to do. Out of desperation, he called the shoot. Applause shot up around the room. Draco stepped back from Gavin, nodded to him, and zipped up his trousers. He picked up his shirt from a chair at the back of the room and slipped it over his head.

"I'd like to see you in my office, Potter," he said evenly, passing Harry as he headed towards the elevator. Harry nodded and followed.

Draco didn't speak again until they'd reached his office. He shut the door behind them, gesturing towards the chair before his desk. Harry sat down. Draco leaned against the front of his desk, his arms crossed as he looked at Harry. After several long moments of tense silence—in which Harry nervously wracked his brain, wondering if he'd done something wrong—Draco reached out and pressed his hand to Harry's cheek, stroking the hair back from his face. Harry froze, unsure of what exactly was happening. Draco looked uncertain for a moment or two, then leaned down and pressed his lips against the brunette's. Harry's eyes grew wide. Draco was kissing him? The blonde pulled back, resting his cheek against Harry's.

"I've wanted to do that since the first time you sat in this office," he whispered, his voice husky. Harry's pulse quickened. Their eyes met.

"What the hell took you so long?" Harry asked, grinning. Draco smirked, nipping at Harry's bottom lip.

"Had to make sure you'd be worth my while." Their lips met again. Harry battled his tongue against the blonde's, fighting for dominance but letting him win. He was more than willing to let Draco have complete control of the situation. He slid his hands along the blonde's thighs, listening to the sharp hiss escape the blonde's lips as he trailed kisses down his neck. Harry's fingers worked the zip on Draco's trousers in record time, groaning at the sight of the hard cock before him. He wrapped his hand around it, licking his lips before leaning forward and taking it into his mouth. Draco moaned, his hands gripping the edge of the desk to hold himself up. He reached back to the intercom, pressed the button to buzz the front desk. The blonde secretary's voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, Dray?"

"Allison, cancel my appointments for this afternoon," Draco said in as smooth a voice as he could muster. He dug his fingers into Harry's dark hair, pressing him closer and slightly to the left. "Make sure I'm not disturbed. I have some important business to attend to."

"Yes, sir." The speaker clicked as Allison hung up the phone.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco groaned, digging both hands in thick black hair. He raked his nails over Harry's back, hissing as Harry dragged his teeth lightly over his flesh. "Bloody hell." He pushed Harry away, standing and pulling off his shirt. He let his trousers drop to the floor, toeing off his shoes as he stepped out of them. He pulled Harry up, removing his shirt and tugging at his trousers. Harry took the hint and slipped out of them, standing rather shyly before the slim, beautiful blonde. Draco looked him over, grinning. "You're fucking hot, Potter." Harry laughed.

"I could say the same about you, Malfoy," he added the name jokingly. The blonde chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss. They groaned at the feel of skin on skin. Draco wrapped a slim hand around Harry's cock, stroking him firmly. Harry's hips bucked of their own accord. He growled deep in his throat as the blonde nipped at his shoulder. "Fuck me," he whispered. Draco nodded and reached over his desk, fumbling in a drawer. He came back with a bottle of lube in hand. He turned Harry around, bending him over the desk. Harry gripped the polished surface, spreading his legs as Draco kneeled behind him.

He felt the blonde's hot breath against his skin and shuddered. Draco chuckled, his hands kneading Harry's ass. Harry bit hard on his lip as he felt a warm, wet tongue lap at his entrance. He groaned, pressing himself back against Draco's mouth. Draco picked up his wand from the desk, and flicked it at the ceiling. Harry felt the familiar hum of magic around them and knew Draco had cast a silencing charm. The blonde's tongue was on him again, this time slipping inside him. Harry nearly screamed.

A slick finger soon replaced the tongue, followed by a second. Draco thrust his fingers in and out, preparing Harry with practiced skill. A third finger joined the first two, working him open as Harry moaned and jerked his hips back into the blonde's touch. He let out a low whine when the fingers left him and then began to pant as something much larger replaced them. Draco gripped Harry's hips, lining himself up and sliding home with a long, slow thrust. They fucked in earnest for several long moments, the room alive with moans and incoherent words. Harry came first, spilling himself over Draco's polished desk. The blonde toppled over the edge just after him. They laid together on the floor behind Draco's desk, Harry's head on the blonde's chest.

"Harry…," the blonde whispered, brushing the photographer's hair back from his eyes.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, still breathless.

"Have dinner with me. Tomorrow night?" Harry grinned.

"Are you asking me out, Draco?"

The blonde smiled. "Yes. I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Hehehe. : ) This makes me happy inside. Something about hot desk sex in the middle of the workplace just brings a smile to my face.


End file.
